Signs are known made up from modular elements each comprising a body portion having a generally planar forwardly facing surface, and means integral with each modular element for joining the element to a similar element with the body portions residing generally in side-by-side relationship and the forwardly facing surfaces generally residing in the same plane. The message to be conveyed by these signs is painted thereon, usually with one letter of the alphabet on each forwardly facing surface. This arrangement is relatively inflexible, and does not readily permit individuals to make up a variety of signs from the modular elements.